Goodbye
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: Draco Malfoy visits the graves of three people who died during the Battle of Hogwarts. (Pretty short but I hope you like it nonetheless)


Draco Malfoy stood in front of the grave of Pansy Parkinson, several bouquets of flowers clutched in his arms. He laid the bouquet of white pansies on her grave stone and clutched the other two bouquets closer to his chest.

"I really don't like you Pansy. I don't think I ever will." He spoke softly, "But...But I am sorry that you died and didn't get a chance to fall in love with someone who would love you back. But I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for falling in love with Moira. I think that the two of you could have become good friends eventually...Anyways, I'm sorry that it's my fault you got killed."

That was all he said before he made his way to the next grave. Day's grave. Day had been very close to both Draco and Moira. Day had been a slim girl with blonde hair and electric blue highlights. She had always been fun and spontaneous and whenever Draco and Moira were having problems he would help them work it out. Draco lay the second bouquet, a bouquet of red poppies on Day's grave.

"Where to start?" He questioned. "I'll first say thank you for helping me realize what an amazing person Moira is. I'm sure without you Day, she and I wouldn't have even gotten together. You should have listened when Mo and I told you not to come to the battle. It was too dangerous and now because you didn't listen...You're dead. And I can't help but feel that it's my fault.

"I feel awful that I didn't realize what a huge mistake I was making until it was too late. I'm sorry that you died Day. You would have been a wonderful maid of honor for Mo. I remember when we told you that we had decided to get married. You literally went ballistic." Draco chuckled at the memory.

_Draco and Moira Apparated inside of Day's house. Said girl was sitting on the couch reading a book and at the CRACK of their entrance she jumped spilling coffee all over her white carpet. Day let out a scream, shooting a glare towards the couple and pulled out her window muttering a spell and cleaning the carpet. Day turned to them, crossing her arms and staring at them._

_"What do you two want?" she griped and a brilliant smile took over Moira's face._

_"Draco proposed to me..." Moira answered her cheeks turning red and her blue-gold eyes glittering with happiness. "And I said yes. And now we're getting married!"_

_Day jumped up squealing and Draco took a moment to commit the image to memory. Clad in dark clothes that the Muggles would call goth, you wouldn't even think that Day would squeal. Ever. But here she was squealing and hugging Moira._

_"That's amazing!" Day yelled, "I'm so happy for the two of you!"_

_"Thanks Day," Draco said quietly and Moira stood on her tip toes pressing her lips to his cheek._

_"Thanks Day," Moira echoed. "And...In the event that the three of us survive the war, which I bet we will. Will you be my maid of honor?"_

_Day's loud squeal was answer enough._

"You were always so fun to be around," Draco choked out. "And we're really going to miss you."

Then he went to the final grave. The grave of their daughter, who hadn't even had a chance to live. Moira had been hit by a curse at the battle and he remembered feeling his heart stop when he saw her crumple to the ground. For a staggering few seconds he thought that she was dead but was relieved when he saw her struggle to his feet. He had quickly dispatched the Death Eater and helped her to her feet. But then he remembered the heartbreak he had felt when she told him that she thought that the baby might not have made it.

_"Mo!" Draco gasped, pitching forward. "Mo!" He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you okay Moira?"_

_Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared at him and she clenched her fists in the fabric of his tee shirt. Draco cuddled her close, pressing a kiss to her head reassuring himself that she was safe and in his arms. Moira sniffled, pressing herself as close to him as she could._

_"Mo what's wrong?" He asked and she whimpered._

_"I don't think the baby made it." She whispered._

_And then his heart stopped._

It had taken the two of them several weeks to recover but even then it still hurt knowing that their first child had not made it.

He laid the bouquet of dark red roses mixed in with lighter red roses on the grave."Hey baby," Draco whispered. "Mommy and Daddy miss you. We'd be so proud of you baby, and you'll be proud to know that you are going to be a big sister. Mommy couldn't come today because she's at St. Mungo's but she told me to tell you that she loves you. We love you so much Maddie Rose. Mommy and I will bring your little brother or sister to visit you as soon as we can."

After he finished saying that tears started streaming down his face in earnest and he Disapparated. That day Moira Malfoy gave birth to twins, Kayla Rose and Alaric Jonathon. Things were finally turning up for the two but there would always be that grief for the daughter that they had lost.


End file.
